The present invention concerns a novel pressure regulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable pressure regulator for use in paint ball guns, which fire paint filled projectiles, using compressed gas. The present invention is adapted for use by existing guns as well as other pressurized gas devices.
Sporting events that provide the participant with an adventure in military strategy and the feel of the fear and exhilaration of battle have become very popular. Generally participants are equipped with a gas projectile gun or rifle (which can launch a projectile without seriously harming the victim) and protective gear and are divided into two or more combat groups each with the goal of surviving the others.
One such sporting event is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpaintballxe2x80x9d. In this event, participants fire paint-filled projectile balls at one another. In a typical paintball event, participants fire projectiles, or paintballs, at one another and, when struck, are xe2x80x9cpaintedxe2x80x9d by the paint ball. The objective of such an event is to be the last person that has not been xe2x80x9cpaintedxe2x80x9d or hit with a projectile.
Typically, the projectiles used in these events are propelled, generally using a compressed gas to avoid the potential dangers of explosives such as gun powder. The dangers of explosives include not only the physical danger of the explosion but also the increased speed that such explosions impart to projectiles, potentially making innocuous projectiles, such as paintballs, deadly. Moreover, compressed gas is less costly than explosives and is readily obtainable.
When these types of systems are used, compressed gas is provided or supplied from a high-pressure source carried by the participant in a gas bottle. Although high-pressure gas is needed at the gun firing mechanism to propel the paint balls, typically the pressure in these bottles is greater than the pressure needed to safely propel the projectile within the parameters of the game. As such, it is necessary to regulate the pressure of the compressed gas provided to the gun firing mechanism to allow projectiles to be launched at a safer velocity and prevent damage to the gun. Typically, a regulator is provided, mounted to the gun or the compressed gas bottle. That is, it is carried by the game participant.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pressure regulator that can be easily adjusted to provide a downstream or outlet pressure. Desirably, such a regulator is sufficiently small and light-weight so that it does not increase, to any extent, the weight carried by a participant in a paint ball sporting event. Further, it would be desirable to provide a regulator that may be adapted to use on existing paint ball guns and which may be easily inserted and removed from a convenient location on such a gun.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable pressure regulator for controlling the delivery of a gas from a high pressure source to a low pressure device at a desired outlet pressure, is provided. The adjustable pressure regulator comprises a body having an inlet port and an outlet port and defining a flow path for the gas from the high pressure source to the low pressure device. The regulator further comprises an insert, having a proximal end and a distal end, positioned in the body. The insert defines at least one inlet opening, an outlet opening at the distal end, and a flow path for gas there between. Further, a piston, having a proximal end and a distal end, positioned in the body such that the proximal end of the piston is near the distal end of the insert, for reciprocating movement relative thereto, is provided. The piston defines a flow path for gas therein, at least one inlet port, an insert docking chamber at its proximal end, and a back pressure region at its distal end.
Further, the piston insert docking chamber houses a sealing member positioned for sealing engagement with the distal end of the insert. In the operation of the device of the present invention, the piston is moveable, relative to the insert, between a closed state wherein the sealing member engages the distal end of the insert within the insert docking chamber to isolate the outlet opening from the at least one piston inlet port, and an opened state wherein the sealing member is disengaged from the distal end of the insert to permit flow communications from the insert outlet port to the piston inlet port. A biasing element, disposed for cooperating engagement with the piston to bias the piston and insert into the opened state, is provided, wherein when pressure at the piston back pressure region is greater than the desired outlet pressure, the piston is moved by back pressure, overcoming the force of the biasing element, to engage the insert, interdicting the further flow of pressurized gas. Further, when the pressure in the back pressure region is lower than the desired pressure, the force of the biasing element, overcoming any residual back pressure, causes the piston to move away from the insert, disengaging the piston from the insert, allowing the flow of pressurized gas. Further, the insert is adjustable relative to the piston such that an adjustment of the insert relative to the piston will vary the outlet pressure.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the distal end of the insert is conically shaped such that it may easily fit within the insert docking chamber at the proximal end of the piston, causing a sealing of the flow of gas. Further, in this embodiment, the sealing member, in the insert docking chamber of the piston, comprises a disk shaped sealing member, preferably of some flexible material such as plastic or rubber. When, due to high pressure within the regulator, the insert and piston are biased together, the distal end of the insert, having the opening through which pressurized gas is passed, is biased against the sealing disk such as to inhibit the flow of gas. In a preferred embodiment the regulator of the present invention is inserted in such paint guns vertically along its long axis, such as a clip of ammunition would be inserted into a real gun.
In a preferred embodiment, the biasing element is a spring seated coaxially about the piston. The piston is provided with a ring flange at its distal end onto which the spring may exert its biasing force to move the piston away from the insert. The spring and piston are generally held within a bonnet, which allows connection of the regulator to a paint ball gun. The bonnet is provided with a portal for air at atmospheric pressure, such that within the bonnet and outside of the piston, the spring is maintained at atmospheric pressure allowing it to be biased independent of the forces of the pressurized gas.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.